


Netflix and Chill?

by mikeyspankme



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyspankme/pseuds/mikeyspankme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke hang out on their day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill?

"Let's do something as a band today, guys! We haven’t done anything together in, like, ten years!" Calum looked around at his three bandmates, his eyes pleading with them. After being on tour with them for almost five months, Calum missed actually hanging out with them. 

“We do stuff together as a band literally every night, Calum.” Michael rolled his eyes, not looking up from his phone. 

“I don’t mean performing, Michael!” Calum groaned in frustration. Calum had known Michael for years, so he knew that it was basically pointless for him to ask Michael again. Michael was the type of guy who was perfectly content to stay at home (right now, the tour bus) all day in his pajamas. Calum turned to Ashton, who was sitting down on the couch watching the whole thing go down, “Ash, c’mon, mate. You, me and Luke today? Pretty please?” 

Ashton looked at Calum with that telltale guilty face of his. Without him saying anything, Calum knew. Ashton didn’t want to hang out. The brunet cursed loudly, running his fingers through is hair. 

“Cal, I’m really sorry but I already made plans with Bryana” Ashton tried to explain calmly to Calum, but Calum wasn’t even listening anymore. 

“You guys all suck, I’m leaving.” Calum flipped them all off before storming off the bus, leaving behind two confused guy and a mildly offended one. 

“He didn’t even ask me…” Luke muttered sadly. Calum asked literally everyone else in the band to hangout, but he didn’t think Luke was important enough to ask. Obviously, his self esteem wasn’t very high because of this. 

Michael put his phone away and looked at Luke, “Babe, don’t let it get to you. Calum’s a weirdo anyway. Why would you want to hang out with him?”

“I don’t know…” Luke trailed off, looking down at his hands. 

Michael got up from his place on the couch and wert over to his boyfriend. Without a word, Michael pressed his lips softly to Luke’s. The kiss was short and soft, but still terribly passionate. 

Luke pulled away and looked at Michael curiously, “Not saying I didn’t like that, because I did, but what was that for?”

“Forget about, Column, babe. You and I can hang out all day.” Michael grinned before kissing Luke again. Without much warning, Luke slid his arms around Michael’s waist and pulled him closer as their lips moved against each other. Michael smiled into the kiss and cupped Luke’s cheek. The younger blond’s beard tickled his palm, but it was a nice sensation to Michael. 

“You two are gross. Please get a room before I puke.” Ashton groaned in the background. Luke smirked as he pulled away from Michael, his gaze sliding over to meet Ashton’s. 

“You’ll understand when you’re older, Ash.” Luke said with a grin at the same time as Michael told Ashton to fuck off. The eldest boy just rolled his eyes, flipped both of them off and left for his date. 

“Mmm, thank God he left,” Michael pulled Luke over to the couch. “Wanna Netflix and chill, Lukey?” 

“What the hell is ‘Netflix and chill’ supposed to mean? Is that like a thing?” The blond looked up at his now also blond boyfriend, his blue eyes gazing into Michael’s green ones. Michael laughed at his woefully uninformed boyfriend. Literally everyone Michael knew was aware that ‘Netflix and chill’ was code for sex. Apparently not Luke, though. 

“Lukey, baby, I don’t-” Michael couldn’t even finish his sentence he was laughing so hard. For Luke to look the way he did, he was so incredibly innocent. God, the fans were right. Luke was a cinnamon roll, too sweet, too pure, too innocent for this world. 

“Don’t make fun of me, Michael! Just tell me what it is!” Luke shoved Michael lightly. Michael, however, just shook his head as he laughed aloud. “Is it like where we watch Netflix and cuddle or something?” 

“Yeah, Luke, that’s exactly what it is.” Michael nodded sarcastically. Luke, being the innocent cinnamon roll he was, didn’t pick up on Michael’s sarcasm. That totally explained why he cuddled up to Michael and asked if they could watch Bad Boys II on Netflix. 

Michael didn’t bother to correct him. Instead, he just pulled Luke into his lap and turned Netflix on on the TV in the ‘living room’ part of the tour bus. It was a little awkward for Luke (who was bigger than Michael) to sit in his lap, but that’s the way it had been since Year Ten and they weren’t going to change it up now. 

Luke didn’t bother actually watching the movie. The movie wasn’t important to him (plus he’d already seen it like 10 times). What Luke was paying attention to was the tingling sensation left behind by Michael’s fingers as they softly rubbed his back. He paid attention to the way Michael was so relaxed around him. And slowly he stopped paying attention to anything at all. The only thing on his mind at that moment was that that was how he wanted to be for the rest of his life, with Michael. 

“Hey, Mikey, can I see your phone for a minute?” Luke mumbled against his boyfriend’s chest. The older boy smiled at Luke, softly replied with a ‘yeah’, and pulled his phone out of his pocket. After he handed it to Luke, the younger boy unlocked his phone (the password was their anniversary, which Luke thought was extremely adorable) and opened the twitter app. Luke lost his phone a lot, so he was signed in on Michael’s phone, too, which was convenient for him as he typed out a tweet.

_‘Netflix and chilling with @Michael5SOS right now :-)’_

As Michael read the tweet over Luke’s shoulder, he had to physically restrain himself from laughing out loud again. Luke was so naïve. The minute he posted that, the fans would be freaking out. Michael’s eyes practically lit up at the hilariousness that would ensue. 

Luke sent the tweet before giving Michael back his phone, “I love you, Mikey.” 

“Mmm, love you more, Lukey,” Michael smirked, pressing his lips against Luke’s in an attempt to keep from laughing. Yeah, that was the only reason he kissed Luke. Sure. 

After a few hours, countless kisses, and some hardcore cuddling, Luke found out what ‘Netflix and chill’ actually meant. Extremely pissed off, Luke practically screamed “I fucking hate you, Clifford!” 

“I love you, too, babe!” Michael giggled loudly from his place in his bunk. 

And maybe the two did actually ‘Netflix and chill’ later, but no one else had to know. Well, except for Calum and Ashton, who complained about it the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was really terrible I am sorry you had to read this.


End file.
